Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 9
* * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** Yukio's nightclub Items: * * War Machine Armor | Synopsis1 = One of Stark Industries' major shareholders, Mr. Lynch, walks into Stark Headquarters demanding to see Tony Stark. He's instead attended by Friday, who promises him to forward any messages to Stark. It's been four weeks since Stark has last been seen in Osaka. Lynch continues talking to Friday, but she keeps using the same previous reply to any and every question, leading Lynch to believe that Stark is indeed dead as feared. When he questions Friday about the state of the company, she replies that she's unable to reveal anything pertaining to Stark's privacy, prompting Lynch to storm out of the building. At the Simmons Hall in the M.I.T., 15-year-old student Riri Williams shows a friend of hers something she has built with material stolen from campus. Riri believes that she was meant to create this thing, due to Stark's disappearance. The head of campus security knocks at her dorm's door, to inquire her about her recent activities, including missing out class for several days, and getting noise complaints from fellow dorm mates. When security enters the room, Riri dons her creation, a suit of armor of her own invention. In Osaka, Jim Rhodes gets in touch with Yukio once again at her illegal nightclub, demanding to know Tony Stark's whereabouts. When she claims to not know anything, Rhodes give a signal, and armed forces storm the place. Two of the people in the club are revealed to be ninja, and they confront the authorities. Rhodey activates his armor's remote control and confronts the ninja, but they escape anyways. A mysterious man suddenly attacks Rhodey and helps Yukio escape, even though not even she knows his identity. In her laboratory at M.I.T., Dr. Amara Perera continues experimenting her cure for Alzheimer's on rats, but they fail and the specimen dies. Victor von Doom appears out of the blue and suggests her once again to move to human testing. She's startled by his appearance, due to the facility's securities, which Victor overrode with magic. Victor asks Amara if she knows anything about Tony Stark, but she does not. Before he tries to leave, Amara questions why doesn't Victor cure Alzheimer's with magic, and he informs her about the cost of using magic, and that curing such disease could open the doors for something worse as a consequence. After Victor reminds Amara that Stark's life expectancy isn't long due to his nature as a super hero, she firmly asks him to leave. She lets it out that even if she wanted to do human testing, she doesn't know where would she find subjects, and Victor tells her that he knows some people. Amara is shocked by the response, and as he leaves, Victor tells her that she simply needs to "say the word." Back in Osaka, the mysterious man who rescued Yukio enters an apartment, where Rhodes is waiting for him. This mysterious man is none other than Tony Stark using facial disguise software. Rhodey's raid on Yukio's club and Stark's meddling was part of a plan to get Stark, or rather his alias of "Mister Franco," into Yukio's circle. | Solicit = • Tony and Rhodey are best friends on and off the battlefield but their friendship is tested in ways it never was before, as the new power players in the Marvel Universe reveal themselves in a bloody and dangerous fashion that threatens everything they stand for. A Civil War II prologue story! | Notes = * This issue is dedicated to the memory of Bryson Mees Hernandez, and Iron Man fan who passed away in January, 2016. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}